Êàê ñíÿòü íàïðÿæåíèå âî âðåìÿ ñåññèè
by Cat'n'rat
Summary: Ïåðåâîäíîé ôàíôèê. Àâòîð: Queen Smithy. Óíèâåðñèòåòñêèå ãîäû Ñèðèóñà è Ðåìà. Ñåññèÿ, è êàê ñ íåé áîðîòüñÿ.


**Êàê ñíÿòü íàïðÿæåíèå âî âðåìÿ ñåññèè: ðåöåïòû îò Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà**

Àâòîð: Queen Smithy (Smithy161@aol.com) 

_Ïåðåâîä: Êîòîêðûñ (Cat-n-rat@newmail.ru)_

**Ïðèìå÷àíèå àâòîðà:** Äàííûé ðàññêàç áûë íàïèñàí äî âûõîäà â ñâåò ïÿòîé êíèãè, ïîýòîìó ðîäîñëîâíàÿ Ñèðèóñà – íåêàíîíè÷åñêàÿ. 

***

Ðåì Ëþïèí óáðàë ñî ëáà ïðÿäü îòëèâàþùèõ çîëîòîì âîëîñ è òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë. ×åì áîëüøå îí ïûòàëñÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ñòðàíèöå ó÷åáíèêà, òåì áûñòðåå ñòðî÷êè íà÷èíàëè âîäèòü õîðîâîäû. Ìîæåò, Ñèðèóñ ïðàâ, íó å¸, ýòó ó÷åáó! Êîìó ýòî âîîáùå íàäî? Íèêîìó. Òîëüêî ãîëîâà çàáîëèò. À óæ åñëè ãîëîâà çàáîëèò, òî íà íåñêîëüêî äíåé, íå ìåíüøå. À çàâòðà, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, – ïîñëåäíèé ýêçàìåí. Ðåì ãëóõî çàðû÷àë è ïîïûòàëñÿ åùå ðàç ñîáðàòü ïðûãàþùèå ïî ñòðàíèöå ñëîâà â ïðåäëîæåíèÿ. Áåçðåçóëüòàòíî. 

- Òû ÷åãî, Ëóíè? – Ñèðèóñ ñèäåë íà äðóãîì êîíöå êîìíàòû, âûóæèâàÿ èç áàíêè ëîìòèêè àíàíàñîâ, è íàáëþäàë çà Ðåìîì ñî ñêåïòè÷åñêîé óõìûëêîé. 

- Ó ìåíÿ çàâòðà ýêçàìåí, à ÿ íè÷åãî íå çíàþ, - çàñòîíàë Ðåì. 

- Ðàññëàáüñÿ, - ïîñîâåòîâàë Ñèðèóñ. - È íå ïûòàéñÿ çàãðóæàòü ãîëîâó íîâîé èíôîðìàöèåé. Åñëè òû äî ñèõ ïîð ÷òî-òî íå âûó÷èë, òî óæå è íå âûó÷èøü. 

- Ñïàñèáî! – ôûðêíóë Ðåì. – Òû ìåíÿ óòåøèë. 

- Âñåãäà ïîæàëóéñòà! 

Ñèðèóñ åùå êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ íàáëþäàë çà Ðåìîì, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ ïîãëîùàòü àíàíàñû. Îí ðàñïîëîæèëñÿ â ñâîåì ëþáèìîì êðåñëå, óñåâøèñü â ïîçó ëîòîñà, - âûëèòûé òèáåòñêèé ìîíàõ, òîëüêî â äæèíñàõ è ôóòáîëêå. Òðóäíî áûëî ïðåäñòàâèòü áîëåå ñïîêîéíîå è ðàññëàáëåííîå ñóùåñòâî, ÷åì Ñèðèóñ. Ðÿäîì ñ íèì äàæå îãðîìíûå ìÿãêèå êðåñëà ñ êó÷åé ïûøíûõ ïîäóøåê è âñòðîåííûì ìèíè-áàðîì êàçàëèñü æåñòêîé è íåóäîáíîé êàçåííîé ìåáåëüþ. Ðåì èíîãäà çàâèäîâàë òàêîé íåâîçìóòèìîñòè. Ñàì îí ïåðåæèâàë èç-çà êàæäîé åðóíäû âðîäå ïîäãîðåâøèõ ãðåíîê èëè ïÿòåí íà êîâðå. Ñèðèóñ æå ìîã ñèäåòü, çàêðûâ ãëàçà è ñëóøàÿ ïëååð, è íå çàìå÷àòü áóøóþùåãî âîêðóã óðàãàíà. À ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà ïðèîòêðûòü îäèí ãëàç è óäèâëåííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ, êóäà ïîäåâàëèñü ñòåíû è ìåáåëü. 

À åùå îí ïîñòîÿííî åë àíàíàñû. Ðåì ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî ìåæäó ýòèìè ôàêòàìè åñòü êàêàÿ-òî ñâÿçü. 

Âïðî÷åì, âåðíåìñÿ ê íàøåìó ðàññêàçó. 

Ðåì ñèäåë â óãëó ãîñòèíîé, óòêíóâøèñü íîñîì â ó÷åáíèê «Çàùèòà îò òåìíûõ ñèë. Ïðîäâèíóòûé óðîâåíü» è, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè, óáèðàÿ ïàäàþùóþ íà ãëàçà ïðÿäü, à Ñèðèóñ ìóðëûêàë ñåáå ïîä íîñ ìåëîäèþ, êîòîðóþ òîëüêî ÷òî ñî÷èíèë, è ïðèíöèïèàëüíî îòêàçûâàëñÿ îòêðûâàòü ó÷åáíèê ïî Çåëüåäåëèþ «äëÿ ñòóäåíòîâ ñòàðøèõ êóðñîâ ìàãè÷åñêèõ ÂÓÇîâ», êîòîðûé âàëÿëñÿ íà ïîëó ïåðåä êðåñëîì. Ó÷åáíèê ìîã áû ïðèíîñèòü ãîðàçäî áîëüøå ïîëüçû, íàïðèìåð, ïîìîãàòü êàêîìó-íèáóäü ñòóäåíòó ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê ýêçàìåíó, íî Ðåì íå ñòàë ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì âñëóõ, ïîòîìó ÷òî åìó íå íóæíà áûëà î÷åðåäíàÿ ïåðåáðàíêà ñ Ñèðèóñîì. Èõ ññîðû îáû÷íî íîñèëè îäíîñòîðîííèé õàðàêòåð è íå äîñòàâëÿëè íèêàêîãî ìîðàëüíîãî óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ. Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, íàïðèìåð, Ðåìó ïîòðåáîâàëîñü äåñÿòü ìèíóò, ÷òîáû îñîçíàòü, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ íå òîëüêî íè ðàçó åìó íå âîçðàçèë, íî íàîáîðîò, âñÿ÷åñêè ïîäáàäðèâàåò åãî â ñïîðå ñ íåñóùåñòâóþùèì îïïîíåíòîì. Òàêîå ñëó÷àëîñü ñïëîøü è ðÿäîì, è äîâîäèëî Ðåìà äî áåøåíñòâà, íî Ñèðèóñ, ïîõîæå, îáîæàë åãî çà ýòî åùå áîëüøå, òàê ÷òî, ìîæåò, îíî è ê ëó÷øåìó. 

Îäíàêî âñåìó åñòü ïðåäåë. Â òîì ÷èñëå è ñïîñîáíîñòè Ñèðèóñà óäåðæèâàòü âíèìàíèå íà îäíîì îáúåêòå. Êîãäà àíàíàñíûå äîëüêè çàêîí÷èëèñü, Ñèðèóñ âñòàë è ïîòÿíóëñÿ, êàê ïîòÿíóëàñü áû êîøêà, åñëè áû îáëàäàëà ñòîëü óíèêàëüíîé è äåñòðóêòèâíîé ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé ñïîñîáíîñòüþ êàê õîäüáà íà çàäíèõ êîíå÷íîñòÿõ. Êîðî÷å ãîâîðÿ, Ñèðèóñ î÷åíü ñìà÷íî ïîòÿíóëñÿ, âûãèáàÿ ñïèíó òàê, ÷òî äàæå ñóñòàâû çàõðóñòåëè. Ðåì âçäðîãíóë è ïîäíÿë íà íåãî ãëàçà: 

- Êóäà òû èäåøü? 

- Íèêóäà. 

- À êóäà òû ïîéäåøü, êîãäà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íà÷íåøü èäòè? – óòî÷íèë Ðåì. Îí óæå î÷åíü äàâíî çíàë Ñèðèóñà. 

- Âñå ðàâíî íèêóäà. Ïðîñòî ïîäóìàë, íå ïîéòè ëè ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ. 

- È áðîñèòü ìåíÿ îäíîãî? 

- Àãà. 

- Íó, ñïàñèáî! – Ðåì îòáðîñèë ñ ãëàç íàäîåâøóþ ïðÿäü è ïîïðàâèë î÷êè íà ïåðåíîñèöå. – Âñïîìèíàé îáî ìíå, êîãäà áóäåøü ãóëÿòü ïî ñîëíå÷íûì óëèöàì è íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ïðåëåñòÿìè áåççàáîòíîãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ. 

- Êîíå÷íî, äîðîãîé, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñèðèóñ. – À òû áû âêëþ÷èë ñåáå êàêóþ-íèáóäü çàóìíóþ êëàññè÷åñêóþ ìóçûêó ÷òî ëè, è... 

- Îíà íå «çàóìíàÿ». Îíà – èíòåëëåêòóàëüíàÿ. – Ðåì ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèäàòü ñâîåìó ëèöó ñóðîâîå âûðàæåíèå. Ïîïûòêà ñ òðåñêîì ïðîâàëèëàñü. – Íå òî, ÷òî âñÿêàÿ ÷óøü, êîòîðóþ ñëóøàåøü òû. 

- Ëåä Çåïïåëèí! – ðàäîñòíî ñîîáùèë Ñèðèóñ, âûóæèâàÿ èç êàðìàíà ïëååð. 

- Îíî ñàìîå. È åùå ýòà ãðóïïà ñ êîñìàòûì ó÷àñòíèêîì. 

- Ìì? 

- Íó, òàì åùå ýòîò... ñ çóáàìè. 

- À! – Ñèðèóñ îñëåïèòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ è îòïðàâèëñÿ íà ïîèñêè ïîòðåïàííîé æèçíüþ êàññåòû ñ ëó÷øèìè õèòàìè Queen. 

Ðåì ïîñìîòðåë, êàê Ñèðèóñ æèçíåðàäîñòíî ðîåòñÿ â êàññåòàõ, è âåðíóëñÿ ê ÷òåíèþ ó÷åáíèêà. Îí óæå äàâíî ïîòåðÿë íàäåæäó ïðèâèòü Ñèðèóñó õîðîøèé ìóçûêàëüíûé âêóñ. Îñîáåííî ïîñëå ïðîøëîãîäíåãî ñëó÷àÿ, êîãäà Ñèðèóñ, íàïîðòà÷èâ ñ íîâûìè çàêëèíàíèÿìè, óìóäðèëñÿ òåëåïîðòèðîâàòü ê íèì â ãîñòèíóþ òîãî ñàìîãî òèïà «ñ çóáàìè» (èçâåñòíîãî âñåìó ìèðó ïîä èìåíåì Ôðåääè Ìåðêóðè). Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ â äîìå öàðèë ïîëíûé áåäëàì, ïîêà Ðåì íå âçÿë äåëî â ñâîè ðóêè. Äëÿ íà÷àëà îí óáåäèë ðîê-ïåâöà, ÷òî òîò íå õî÷åò, ïîâòîðÿþ, ÍÅ ÕÎ×ÅÒ äàâàòü Ñèðèóñó ñâîé íîìåð òåëåôîíà; ïîòîì îáúÿñíèë, ÷òî íåâåæëèâî ñòàâèòü ÷àéíóþ ÷àøêó äîìàøíåìó ýëüôó íà ãîëîâó; è, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ñóìåë íàéòè êîíòð-çàêëèíàíèå, êîòîðîå âåðíóëî âñ¸ è âñåõ íà ñâîè ìåñòà. Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, êîãäà æèâåøü ñ Ñèðèóñîì Áëýêîì, íà÷èíàåøü âîñïðèíèìàòü òàêèå âåùè êàê íîðìó æèçíè. Ðîê-çâåçäà ðàçãóëèâàåò ïî òâîåé êâàðòèðå, ñúåäàåò òâîå ëþáèìîå øîêîëàäíîå ïå÷åíüå è, ÷åðòûõàÿñü, ðàññûïàåò òàëüê ïî âñåé âàííîé. Âïîëíå â ïîðÿäêå âåùåé. Íå òî, ÷òî ó îáû÷íûõ ëþäåé: íèêàêèå Ôðåääè Ìåðêóðè â ÷óæèå äîìà íå âëàìûâàþòñÿ, è òàëüê àêêóðàòíî óáðàí â øêàô÷èê, à íå âàëÿåòñÿ ãäå íè ïîïàäÿ. (Øîêîëàäíîå ïå÷åíüå, êàê íè ñòðàííî, â áîëüøèíñòâå êóëüòóð ïðèçíàíî âïîëíå îáû÷íûì ÿâëåíèåì. Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì èíäåéöåâ îäíîãî þæíî-àìåðèêàíñêîãî ïëåìåíè, ó êîòîðûõ ýòî ïå÷åíüå âûçûâàåò íè÷åì íå îáúÿñíèìûé ñóåâåðíûé óæàñ.) 

Â äàííûé ìîìåíò, ïî ñ÷àñòüþ, íèêàêèõ ðîê-çâåçä â êâàðòèðå íå íàáëþäàëîñü. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûëî ñâÿçàíî ñ òåì, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ íå ìîã íàéòè íóæíóþ êàññåòó, à, ìîæåò, è ñ òåì, ÷òî íà êîâðèêå ïåðåä äâåðüþ, ïîä íàäïèñüþ «Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü», Ðåì ñäåëàë íåáîëüøóþ ïðèïèñêó: «Åñëè òîëüêî âû íå:   
- ïðîñèòå äåíåã;   
- òîðãîâûé àãåíò;   
- Ôðåääè Ìåðêóðè;   
- ðàçíîñ÷èê ïèööû, êîòîðûé îøèáñÿ àäðåñîì»   
Ïîñëåäíèé ïóíêò îñòàëñÿ çàãàäêîé äàæå äëÿ Ñèðèóñà. Ðåì îãðàíè÷èëñÿ äîâîëüíî òóìàííûì îáúÿñíåíèåì, ÷òî îäíàæäû âå÷åðîì èìåë íåïðèÿòíóþ âñòðå÷ó ñ àí÷îóñàìè, î êîòîðîé äî ñèõ ïîð âñïîìèíàåò ñ ñîäðîãàíèåì. 

Âñêîðå Ñèðèóñ áðîñèë ïîèñêè êàññåòû. Â ñâîå âðåìÿ îí óâëåêàëñÿ äàîñèçìîì è ïîëíîñòüþ ðàçäåëÿë îñíîâíóþ èäåþ ó÷åíèÿ, êîòîðàÿ ãëàñèëà ïðèìåðíî ñëåäóþùåå: «Íè÷åãî íå íàäî äåëàòü, è âñå ñàìî îáðàçóåòñÿ. Ãëàâíîå – âåðèòü». Èìåííî òàê, ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ Ñèðèóñà, è äîëæíà áûòü óñòðîåíà æèçíü. Äàîñèçì ïîíðàâèëñÿ áû åìó åùå áîëüøå, åñëè áû ìóäðåöû äðåâíîñòè áîëüøå âíèìàíèÿ óäåëÿëè ïðîáëåìå àíàíàñîâ. Íî â ó÷åíèè îá àíàíàñàõ íå áûëî íè ñëîâà, ÷òî âïîëíå åñòåñòâåííî äëÿ òðàêòàòà, íàïèñàííîãî íà Äàëüíåì Âîñòîêå 3000 ëåò íàçàä. Ðåì îáúÿñíèë, ÷òî Ëàî-öçû íèêîãäà â æèçíè íå ïðîáîâàë àíàíàñîâ, è Ñèðèóñó ïîêàçàëîñü ãëóïûì ïðèñëóøèâàòüñÿ ê ñîâåòàì ñòîëü óùåðáíîé ëè÷íîñòè. Ðåì èìåë íåîñòîðîæíîñòü çàñòóïèòüñÿ çà äðåâíèõ êèòàéöåâ è çàÿâèë, ÷òî ó íèõ âìåñòî àíàíàñîâ áûëè ëè÷è. Ïîòîì åìó öåëûé âå÷åð ïðèøëîñü óáåæäàòü Ñèðèóñà, ÷òî ëè÷è – ýòî âîâñå íå òàêàÿ êîñîãëàçàÿ êèòàéñêàÿ ïèÿâêà, à âïîëíå äàæå ôðóêò. 

- Êàê àíàíàñû? 

- Íåò, Ñèðèóñ, íå êàê àíàíàñû. 

- Òîãäà êàêîé æå ýòî ôðóêò?! 

Âîò òàê îíè è æèëè. 

Ðåì ïåðèîäè÷åñêè çâîíèë Äæåéìñó Ïîòòåðó è ÷àñàìè âèñåë íà òåëåôîíå, ðàññêàçûâàÿ, êàê Äæåéìñó ïîâåçëî, ÷òî Ëèëè – ñîâåðøåííî íîðìàëüíàÿ äåâóøêà, íèêîãäà íå âûçûâàåò â ãîñòèíóþ Ôðåääè Ìåðêóðè è íå êëàäåò ÷àéíûå ëîæêè â ìîðîçèëêó, óòâåðæäàÿ, ÷òî «ýòî âûòÿãèâàåò èç íèõ ýíåðãèþ». Ðåì ïîñòîÿííî òâåðäèë ñåáå, ÷òî íàäî áðîñèòü Ñèðèóñà, çàâåñòè ñîáñòâåííûé äîì, æåíèòüñÿ íà êàêîé-íèáóäü äóðå, êîòîðîé áóäåò âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî îí – ãîëóáîé, è çàæèòü íîðìàëüíîé æèçíüþ â îáùåïðèíÿòîì çíà÷åíèè ýòîãî ñëîâà. Íî, ïîðàçìûñëèâ, îí ñ ïðèñêîðáèåì îñîçíàâàë äâå âåùè. Âî-ïåðâûõ, äàæå åñëè íàéäåòñÿ äåâóøêà, êîòîðàÿ íå áóäåò ïðîòèâ (èëè ïðîñòî íå çàìåòèò) åãî íåòðàäèöèîííîé îðèåíòàöèè, âðÿä ëè îíà òàê æå ñïîêîéíî îòíåñåòñÿ ê åãî ëèêàíòðîïèè. Çàáàâíî, êàê íåðâíî ëþäè ðåàãèðóþò, ñòîèò òîëüêî ñêàçàòü èì, ÷òî òû – îáîðîòåíü. Õîòÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå çàáàâíîãî òóò ìàëî. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, äëÿ Ðåìà. Ñèðèóñ æå áûë îòî âñåé ýòîé îáîðîòíåâîé èñòîðèè â áóðíîì âîñòîðãå, è â ïîëíîëóíèå íà åãî ïîìîùü âñåãäà ìîæíî áûëî ðàññ÷èòûâàòü. À âî-âòîðûõ, Ðåì ëþáèë Ñèðèóñà äî áåçóìèÿ. (Â ýòîì-òî è çàêëþ÷àëàñü îñíîâíàÿ ïðè÷èíà. À òî, ÷òî îò Ñèðèóñà áóäòî áû åñòü êàêàÿ-òî ïîëüçà, – âñåãî ëèøü îòãîâîðêè.) Óõîäè – íå óõîäè, ñóòü îò ýòîãî íå ìåíÿåòñÿ. Ïîýòîìó Ðåì ïðîäîëæàë æèòü â êâàðòèðå, êîòîðóþ îïëà÷èâàëè áîãàòûå ðîäèòåëè Ñèðèóñà, ïûòàëñÿ íå ñïÿòèòü îêîí÷àòåëüíî, äà åùå è çàêîí÷èòü Óíèâåðñèòåò. 

Ðåì è Ñèðèóñ ó÷èëèñü â î÷åíü ïðåñòèæíîì óíèâåðñèòåòå, î êîòîðîì âû áåç ñîìíåíèÿ íå ðàç ñëûøàëè. Íî èçó÷àëè îíè î÷åíü íåîáû÷íûå ïðåäìåòû, î êîòîðûõ âû áåç ñîìíåíèÿ íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàëè. Ñèðèóñ ñïåöèàëèçèðîâàëñÿ íà Çåëüåâàðåíèè (çàõâàòûâàþùåå çàíÿòèå, âî âðåìÿ êîòîðîãî ïîñòîÿííî âñå âçðûâàåòñÿ), à Ðåì - íà Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë, ïîòîìó ÷òî âðåìåíà íûí÷å íåñïîêîéíûå, è íåèçâåñòíî, êòî íà òåáÿ èç-çà óãëà ìîæåò âûñêî÷èòü (à òî è âîâñå Ôðåääè Ìåðêóðè ïîÿâèòñÿ, äà åùå, íå ïðèâåäè Ìåðëèí, ñ àíàíàñàìè). Âû îá ýòèõ ïðåäìåòàõ íè÷åãî íå ñëûøàëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî âàì èõ èçó÷àòü íå ïðåäëàãàëè. À íå ïðåäëàãàëè èõ âàì ïîòîìó, ÷òî âû íå ó÷èëèñü â Õîãâàðòñêîé øêîëå ×àðîäåéñòâà è Âîëøåáñòâà. Âïîëíå ëîãè÷íî, íå ïðàâäà ëè? 

Êîãäà Ñèðèóñ óøåë, Ðåì ñäåëàë åùå íåñêîëüêî ïîìåòîê â êîíñïåêòå, ïîòîì çàêðûë ó÷åáíèê è îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë. Ïîòîì åãî çàìó÷èëà ñîâåñòü, è îí ñíîâà îòêðûë ó÷åáíèê. Ïîòîì îí ðàçîçëèëñÿ, ÷òî ñëîâà îòêàçûâàëèñü âåñòè ñåáÿ ïðèëè÷íî è ñêëàäûâàòüñÿ â îñìûñëåííûå ïðåäëîæåíèÿ, çàõëîïíóë ó÷åáíèê è çàêèíóë åãî â äàëüíèé óãîë. Ïîòîì ïîäîáðàë, îòêðûë è ñäåëàë åùå ïàðó ïîìåòîê. Ïîâòîðèë ýòîò öèêë åùå íåñêîëüêî ðàç. Ïîòîì îí ïîæàëåë, ÷òî Ñèðèóñà íåò ðÿäîì, è ó íåãî íà÷àëàñü «òîñêà ïî Ñèðèóñó» (âðîäå òîñêè ïî ðîäèíå, òîëüêî õóæå). ×òîáû êàê-òî ïîïðàâèòü ïîëîæåíèå, Ðåì ðåøèë âûïèòü ÷àþ. Íî ýòî íå ñëèøêîì ïîìîãëî, è îí ðåøèë ïîòîñêîâàòü åùå íåìíîãî, ñòîÿ ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû ñ ïîòåðÿííûì âèäîì è âçäûõàÿ: «Àõ, Ñèðèóñ, Ñèðèóñ, ãäå-òî òû ñåé÷àñ...» Ýòî òîæå íå îñîáî ïîìîãàëî, è Ðåì îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî åìó áîëüøå íå÷åì çàíÿòüñÿ. Â ïîëíîì îò÷àÿíèè îí ïëþõíóëñÿ íà äèâàí è óñòàâèëñÿ â ýêðàí ìàãëîâñêîãî òåëåâèçîðà. Ïîêàçûâàëè «Àìåðèêàíñêîãî îáîðîòíÿ â Ïàðèæå». Ýòîò ôèëüì åãî óæàñíî ñìåøèë. 

***

Òåì âðåìåíåì Ñèðèóñ çàíèìàëñÿ äåëîì. Îí ïðî÷åñûâàë áëèçëåæàùèå ìàãàçèíû â ïîèñêàõ íåîáõîäèìûõ âåùåé. Ðåìó íàäî áûëî îòäîõíóòü, è Ñèðèóñ õîòåë åìó ïîìî÷ü. 

Ïîõîäû Ñèðèóñà ïî ìàãàçèíàì áûëè ÿâëåíèåì íåîáû÷àéíî ëþáîïûòíûì, åñëè íàáëþäàòü çà ýòèì ñî ñòîðîíû. Åñëè æå âû – ïðîäàâåö, òî îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî ìîëèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû â âàøåì ãîðîäå ïîäîáíûå ñòèõèéíûå áåäñòâèÿ íå ñëó÷àëèñü. Ó Ñèðèóñà áûë ÷åòêèé àëãîðèòì äåéñòâèé, êîòîðîãî îí ñòðîãî ïðèäåðæèâàëñÿ äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå ïîïàäàë â ïåðâûé ìàãàçèí. Ïðåæäå âñåãî, îí ñîñòàâëÿë ñïèñîê ïîêóïîê è óïîðÿäî÷èâàë èõ, â çàâèñèìîñòè îò êîëè÷åñòâà èìåþùèõñÿ äåíåã è ðàñïîëîæåíèÿ ìàãàçèíîâ. Çàòåì îí îòïðàâëÿëñÿ çà ïîêóïêàìè íà ìàøèíå. (Îòåö Ñèðèóñà áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòó ìàøèíó – î÷åíü ñòàðûé Áýíòëè – äàâíî óãíàëè, íî íà ñàìîì äåëå îíà ïðîñòî ïðîïèñàëàñü â ìàëåíüêîì, çàâàëåííîì õëàìîì ãàðàæå Ñèðèóñà è Ðåìà. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ïî÷òåííûé âîçðàñò, ìàøèíà áûëà â ïðåêðàñíîì ñîñòîÿíèè, è åå äàæå íè ðàçó íå ïûòàëèñü âçëîìàòü.) Âûõîäÿ èç ìàøèíû, Ñèðèóñ çàêðûâàë åå íà çàìîê è ïðîâåðÿë, ðàáîòàåò ëè çàùèòíîå çàêëèíàíèå. Çàêëèíàíèå ðàáîòàëî, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ðåì ïðîâåðÿë åãî êàæäûé âå÷åð, òîëüêî Ñèðèóñó îá ýòîì íå ãîâîðèë, áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî åãî îáâèíÿò â ïàðàíîéå. (À ÷òî òàêîãî? Âïîëíå íîðìàëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå äëÿ âëàäåëüöà Áýíòëè, æèâóùåãî â íå ñàìîì áëàãîïîëó÷íîì ðàéîíå.) Óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî ìàøèíå íè÷òî íå óãðîæàåò, Ñèðèóñ ïðîâåðÿë, åñòü ëè ó íåãî äåíüãè. Äåíüãè ó íåãî âñåãäà áûëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ðîäèòåëè, õîòÿ è íå ãîðåëè æåëàíèåì ñíÿòü åìó ðîñêîøíûå àïàðòàìåíòû â öåíòðå ãîðîäà, âñåãäà ñëåäèëè çà òåì, ÷òîáû ó «ìàëåíüêîãî Ñèðè» áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî äåíåã íà êàðìàííûå ðàñõîäû. (Íåëüçÿ æå, åé-Ìåðëèí, äîïóñòèòü, ÷òîáû èõ ìàëü÷èê æèë íà çàðïëàòó ñâîåãî íè íà ÷òî íå ãîäíîãî äðóæêà!) Ñëåäóþùèé ýòàï áûë òàêæå âïîëíå ïðåäñêàçóåì, ïîòîìó ÷òî íè îäèí ïîõîä ïî ìàãàçèíàì áåç íåãî íå îáõîäèëñÿ: Ñèðèóñ îáíàðóæèâàë, ÷òî çàáûë ñïèñîê ïîêóïîê äîìà. 

Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ Ñèðèóñ ãðîìêî ðóãàëñÿ, à ïîòîì äâèíóëñÿ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê ìàãàçèíàì. Îí î÷åíü ñìóòíî ïðåäñòàâëÿë, çà ÷åì ïðèåõàë. Äëÿ íà÷àëà îí îòïðàâèëñÿ â öâåòî÷íûé ìàãàçèí. Êàæåòñÿ, â ñïèñêå áûëî ÷òî-òî íà ñ÷åò «äåñÿòè äþæèí ðîç». Ñèðèóñ íå çíàë, ñêîëüêî ýòî – äåñÿòü äþæèí (îí, êîíå÷íî, ìîã áû ïîñ÷èòàòü, íî çà÷åì íàïðÿãàòüñÿ?), è íå áûë óâåðåí, ëþáèò ëè Ðåì ðîçû. Íî Ðåì íàâåðíÿêà íå ðàññåðäèòñÿ, äà è âîîáùå, ãëàâíîå íå ïîäàðîê, à âíèìàíèå. Îäíàêî íà ïóòè ê öâåòî÷íîìó ìàãàçèíó îêàçàëàñü çàêóñî÷íàÿ, è Ñèðèóñ ðåøèë, ÷òî ìîæíî ñëåãêà ïåðåêóñèòü (äâà ÷èçáóðãåðà, ñóïåð-áîëüøàÿ ïîðöèÿ êàðòîôåëÿ-ôðè è ìîëî÷íûé êîêòåéëü). Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê îí âûøåë èç çàêóñî÷íîé, îí óæå íå ïîìíèë ïðî öâåòû, è ìèíóò ïÿòü çàäóì÷èâî ïÿëèëñÿ íà äâåðü, ïîêà íå ðåøèë çàéòè â ñîñåäíèé ìàãàçèí. Ñîñåäíèé ìàãàçèí îêàçàëñÿ ìàãàçèíîì êîìèêñîâ. Ñèðèóñ îáîæàë êîìèêñû. Îí ïðîâåë â ìàãàçèíå íå ìåíüøå ïîëó÷àñà, è âûøåë îòòóäà ñ äâóìÿ âíóøèòåëüíûìè àâîñüêàìè. Ïîòîì îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è åùå íåìíîãî ïîäóìàë î ñïèñêå ïîêóïîê. Îïðåäåëåííî, òàì óïîìèíàëîñü øàìïàíñêîå, òàê ÷òî Ñèðèóñ íàïðàâèëñÿ â âèííûé ìàãàçèí, ãäå êàê ðàç ïðîõîäèëà áåñïëàòíàÿ äåãóñòàöèÿ âèí. Çäåñü îí çàäåðæàëñÿ íåñêîëüêî äîëüøå, ÷åì ïëàíèðîâàë, è åãî â ãîðèçîíòàëüíîì ïîëîæåíèè òðàíñïîðòèðîâàëè â áëèæàéøåå êàôå è îñòàâèëè òàì ïðîòðåçâëÿòüñÿ. Ïîñëå ýòîãî Ñèðèóñ ðåøèë, ÷òî ñíîâà õî÷åò åñòü, è îòïðàâèëñÿ îáåäàòü íà äðóãîé êîíåö ãîðîäà. Ïîòîì âñïîìíèë ïðî øàìïàíñêîå è âåðíóëñÿ â âèííûé ìàãàçèí, íî ïðîäàâåö çàõëîïíóë äâåðü ó íåãî ïåðåä ñàìûì íîñîì. 

Ñëåäóþùèì â ñïèñêå áûë øîêîëàä. Âñå îáîðîòíè îáîæàþò øîêîëàä, à Ðåì – îñîáåííî. Ñèðèóñó óäàëîñü êóïèòü äëÿ Ðåìà øîêîëàäêó (åãî ëþáèìóþ, ñàìóþ äîðîãóþ), à çàîäíî åùå êó÷ó âñÿêèõ êîíôåò. Ïî ïóòè ê ìàøèíå (Ñèðèóñ áûë íåîáû÷àéíî äîâîëåí ñîáîé: âåäü îí êóïèë âñå, ÷òî íóæíî) îí çàøåë åùå â ÷åòûðå ìàãàçèíà è êóïèë êó÷ó âåùåé, êîòîðûå åìó áûëè àáñîëþòíî íå íóæíû (è íà êîòîðûå ó íåãî íå áûëî äåíåã), è ÿùèê àíàíàñîâ â ïðèäà÷ó; îäèí ðàç óïàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïûòàëñÿ áåæàòü âíèç ïî ýñêàëàòîðó, åäóùåìó ââåðõ; óðîíèë òðè ìàíåêåíà â òðåõ ðàçíûõ âèòðèíàõ è çàøåë ïîóæèíàòü â ðåñòîðàí, êóäà âñêîðå ïðèøëîñü âûçûâàòü ïîæàðíûõ è ïîëèöèþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñèðèóñ ïûòàëñÿ ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü, ÷òî ìàãè÷åñêèé ñïîñîá ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ êóðèöû ãîðàçäî áûñòðåå è óäîáíåå, è íåíàðîêîì ïîäæåã êóõíþ. 

Äî äîìà Ñèðèóñ äîåõàë áåç ïðîèñøåñòâèé. Âïðî÷åì, êàê è âñåãäà. 

***

Êîãäà Ñèðèóñ âåðíóëñÿ, Ðåì ñïàë ñèäÿ íà äèâàíå, ó÷åáíèê ïî-ïðåæíåìó ëåæàë ó íåãî íà êîëåíÿõ, à î÷êè ñúåõàëè íà êîí÷èê íîñà. Ñèðèóñ óáðàë ïîêóïêè (ïðàâèëüíåå áûëî áû ñêàçàòü «çàêîïàë»), ïîäñåë ê Ðåìó è ïðèíÿëñÿ åãî òîëêàòü. 

- Õðôìíÿ, - ñêàçàë Ðåì, ñòóêíóâ åãî ïî ðóêå. 

- Íó, æå, Ëóíè! Ïîäúåì! – Ñèðèóñ âûòàùèë èç êàðìàíà (óæå íàïîëîâèíó ñúåäåííóþ) øîêîëàäêó è ïîìàõàë åþ ïåðåä íîñîì Ðåìà. Íå îòêðûâàÿ ãëàç, îáîðîòåíü ëîâêî óõâàòèë øîêîëàäêó çóáàìè è îòïîëç â äàëüíèé óãîë äèâàíà. Âñêîðå îòòóäà ïîñëûøàëñÿ çâóê ðàçäèðàåìîé ôîëüãè è äîâîëüíîå ÷àâêàíüå. Ñèðèóñ ïîõëîïàë Ðåìà ïî ïëå÷ó è óñëûøàë â îòâåò óãðîæàþùåå ðû÷àíèå. Îí âñïîìíèë, ÷òî äî ïîëíîëóíèÿ îñòàëîñü âñåãî äâà äíÿ, è ðåøèë íå ïðèñòàâàòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ó êàæäîãî ñâîè òàðàêàíû â ãîëîâå. 

- Ëóíè? 

Ðåì ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ñèðèóñó è áëàæåííî óëûáíóëñÿ ïåðåìàçàííûìè øîêîëàäîì ãóáàìè. 

- Ñïàñèáî, Ñèðè. Ýòî êàê ðàç òî, ÷åãî ìíå íå õâàòàëî. 

Ñèðèóñ ðàñòàÿë è ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê Ðåìó çà ïîöåëóåì. Ó÷åáíèê ïî ÇÎÒÑ áûë çäåñü ÿâíî ëèøíèì, è Ñèðèóñ øâûðíóë åãî â êàìèí íà äðóãîì êîíöå êîìíàòû. 

- Ñèðèóñ! – çàâîïèë Ðåì, áðîñàÿñü ñïàñàòü ó÷åáíèê, íî Ñèðèóñ ïîéìàë åãî çà ðåìåíü áðþê è ðûâêîì óñàäèë îáðàòíî íà äèâàí. 

- Õâàòèò ó÷èòüñÿ. Òû è òàê âñå çíàåøü è ïðåêðàñíî ñäàøü ýêçàìåí áåçî âñÿêèõ ó÷åáíèêîâ. 

- Íî... 

- Íèêàêèõ «íî», Ëóíè. ß èíîãäà íà÷èíàþ ñîìíåâàòüñÿ, êîãî òû ëþáèøü áîëüøå: ìåíÿ èëè ñâîè êíèãè. 

- Ðàäè òåáÿ ÿ ãîòîâ ñæå÷ü âñþ ñâîþ áèáëèîòåêó, - ñîâåðøåííî ñåðüåçíî çàÿâèë Ðåì. 

- Ñïàñèáî, - ïîñòàðàëñÿ ñîõðàíèòü ñåðüåçíóþ ìèíó Ñèðèóñ. - Äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòî òàê ìíîãî çíà÷èò... 

Âíåçàïíî îí ïîãðóñòíåë: 

- Çíàåøü, ÿ õîòåë êóïèòü òåáå ðîç è øàìïàíñêîãî, íî ïî äîðîãå ñòîëüêî âñåãî ñëó÷èëîñü, è... Êîðî÷å, ÿ íè÷åãî íå êóïèë. Ïðîñòè... 

Ðåì óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîëîæèë ãîëîâó Ñèðèóñó íà ïëå÷î. 

- Ñèðè, ÿ íå ïüþ, è ó ìåíÿ àëëåðãèÿ íà öâåòû, - ïðîøåïòàë îí, öåëóÿ ëþáîâíèêà â ùåêó. 

Ñèðèóñ óëûáíóëñÿ îò óõà äî óõà è íàêëîíèëñÿ, èùà ãóáû Ðåìà. 

Îíè åùå äîëãî ëåæàëè â îáíèìêó íà äèâàíå, îñâåùàåìûå íåÿðêèì ïëàìåíåì ãîðÿùåãî â êàìèíå ó÷åáíèêà. Â âîçäóõå òîíêî ïàõëî àíàíàñàìè, óñàòûõ ðîê-ìóçûêàíòîâ, ïîæèðàþùèõ ïå÷åíüå, ïîáëèçîñòè íå áûëî, è Ðåìó íå÷åãî áîëüøå áûëî æåëàòü îò æèçíè. 


End file.
